Over
by ShellBell822
Summary: Jason told Sam its over. Jason and Sam’s POV’s One Shot.


Over

By Michelle Ann Grogan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations associated with General Hospital. They belong to the creators, ABC TV and Disney. I am borrowing them for my own enjoyment.

Summary: Jason has done the unthinkable, how will he and Sam move on? One Shot.

_Sam's POV_

This wasn't happening. He didn't mean it. She knew he didn't mean it – he couldn't. They had always meant so much to each other and here he was, standing in front of her, telling her that he didn't love her anymore. That he couldn't.

Sam stood in shock, not wanting to believe his words. There was no way she had heard him correctly. Jason was her life. He was the one that gave her her life back. Jason had been there when she was pregnant and lost. When Sonny had tossed her aside, Sam had had nowhere to go. She was confused and scared. Jason had been there for her. He gave her a home, a sense of security and belonging. With Jason, Sam was able to be herself and not worry about what he thought. Jason was honest with her – even when it hurt. With Jason, Sam began to live again, to plan a future. To even think that she _had_ a future.

And when the worst possible thing that could have ever happened to her did, when her daughter was stillborn, Jason was by her side. He was there when she woke up. He told her what happened. He held her while she screamed and cried. He let her hit him and question over and over again why her daughter was taken from her. Jason took care of her.

When he told her he loved her – it was like the sun had returned to her gray life. Jason believed in her and that was all that mattered to Sam. And when Jason needed her, when he was going through a dark part of his life, she was able to be there for him. She helped him to rediscover himself and she fought hard for his life when he was ready to give it all up.

And now, she was standing here as the man who gave her her life back, pushed her away again. Telling her he was too dangerous for her. That he would not be the reason she died. And that he no longer loved her. That was the part that hurt the most. That Jason looked at her and told her to her face that he couldn't love her anymore.

A part of Sam died in that moment. She just stood there, unable to argue, to convince him he was wrong. She was tired. She was tired of fighting for something she now knew she was not going to get back. Her heart ripped in two. Sam wanted to believe that Alexis had something to do with this. That Jason would never lie to her – not even for her safety. So the words _had_ to be true.

Jason no longer loved her.

It was over.

Sam didn't know how long she stood there. She didn't care. All she knew was that she would never be the same again. Her life was over. Her love walked away. Now she had nothing left.

With a broken heart, Sam headed home – home? Was it really her home? Her heart was now dead and Sam no longer cared what happened to her.

_Jason's POV_

It was the hardest thing he had to ever do. It killed him to say what he said to her, to see the pain in her expressive brown eyes. To have her look up at him and see the pain in his own eyes, the tears he had been unable to hold back. And then to walk away. To leave her standing there.

He had been doing his best to make Sam understand why he had to leave her. Why she was better off without him. But she didn't understand. As he had sat in the Metro-Court with Edward, Jason had been unable to take his eyes from her. She was so beautiful. And then Edward had said something about Skye and Alcazar and how she deserved more than to have Alcazar dragging her into his dangerous, violent way of life. Wasn't that what Jason had been doing to Sam all along?

And then he saw her and his breath caught in his throat. It was all he could do to leave the table. He needed air. The events of that night played over and over in his head and when he turned, she was there.

He had to make her understand this time. He had felt the hope in her body as he held her, not wanting to let her go – both physically and emotionally, but he had to make her understand. She needed to see. So he told her about the shooting, holding nothing back. And then he walked away. That had been the hardest part. A part of him – a big part – died then and there. Jason knew he would be lost without Sam in his life – without her love. But it was a sacrifice he had to make in order to ensure that she lived as full a life as possible.

He was numb now. He didn't want to feel – not ever again. He couldn't. All this did was cause heartache and pain.

The End.


End file.
